


Dragon Tales Side Story : The Dragon who wanted to be a man

by Naminette



Series: Dragon Tales [2]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night Yukimura wanted to know about te rest of the story, so Sasuke told him. The story about a young dragon who wanted to be a man. this story is linked to Dragon Tales but you don't have to read it to understand. DateSana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Tales Side Story : The Dragon who wanted to be a man

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : DateSana**

**Usual Disclaimers**

**Dragon Tales Side Story : The Dragon who wanted to be a man.**

**note : I know I should be working on Oiran but I for the first time, it a slight writer block and although I hate to write two stories at the same time I had to work this one out of my system. It is a kind of small gift to all the nice people who left a review one day and still read my stories, I hope this little cute one shot will please you.**

Laughter and childish chatter echoed in the corridors while a more mature voice but young too replied sometimes.

The young Sanada Yukimura was taking advantage of a moment spent with his friend and guardian Sarutobi Sasuke, moments that were very few these days. The russet haired teenager smiled, listening to stories his young master was telling him.

Once again, he had spent the day playing and making mischief with the boy, Date Masamune, and seeing Yukimura joyful smile, Sasuke was once and again delighted to have allowed the brunet boy to stay by Yukimura side. But for now, night fell long ago, there was no time for games, so Sasuke had taken on his time to put his young master to bed.

"We even caught fish in the pond! It was slippery and weird! " the child threw out.

The ninja laughed softly. " Yes, at the same time the Koi carp in the pond aren't very active. " he teased.

"Mouh, meanie Sasuke! They were hard to catch, it was a real adventure. " Yukimura defended himself.

"Oh, I want to believe you, " the guardian began, sliding the bedroom door shut. " But now it's bed time, you wouldn't want to be tired for living new adventure tomorrow, right?"

Yukimura nodded vigorously and rushed to his futon, a slight pain on his knee reminded him that he also wanted to show something to his friend.

He slightly pulled up his kimono, revealing a small pale knee well scratched with a wide and fresh bruise on it. Sasuke started to frown but Yukimura cut any comment.

"Look Sasuke, my first war wound! I slipped into the pond. " Yukimura was proud of himself.

The teenager shook his head. "You are starting to become a real Samurai. " he said, a certain warmth in his voice.

When Sasuke pulled the blanket over him, Yukimura nestled in the feathery futon, his eyes already fluttering from tiredness, he let out a small voice. "Sasuke?"

The ninja fearing that his young master will ask him to stay the night with him hesitated to answer... he couldn't refuse it if that was the case, but he had a job to do tonight, it wasn't possible.

"Mhm? " He finally let out a sigh.

"The Dragons... you know why they wanted to become human so much?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, it was the first time since the night of the death of his father Sanada Masayuki, who was killed because of a dragon, that Yukimura wanted to hear about them. He understood the boy curiosity about the matter, but he didn't want him to revives painful memories.

" Ah, I know this legend, it's quite a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?... There are people dying in it."

Yukimura nodded, all traces of tiredness disappearing instantly, he turned his full attention to Sasuke. Resigned, the young guardian sat beside his master.

"Very well, I'll tell you this story, but you must close your eyes and try to imagine it. "

Yukimura did so without further concessions, and the flow of the word began taking him in the world of legends and tales.

Oooooooooooooo

Hundreds, perhaps thousands of years ago even, the earth was populated by men, demons and some spirits. The dragons themselves were creatures of heaven, divine creatures living in paradise.

One of them, a young dragon, was the only and cherished son of the great God, the blue dragon of the East Seiryu. He was assigned the task of protecting and keeping the mirror source, a pool of clear water that was the only window to the world below, the world of humans. So every day, feet immersed in the water, neither hot nor cold, of the source, the young dragon waited, with no other thing to do than watching the humans growing and changing.

Until finally one day, he couldn't really remember when, a small tiger, one of the many son of the great God Byakko the White Tiger of the West, fell stupidly in the source because he was too busy pursuing a butterfly. He had laughed, laughed so much... he who had until then ignored how it felt to truly laugh. Normally, as his task asked of him, he should have eaten him because it was an intruder, but how could he decently take the life of one who breathed so much purity and innocence, a being who was able to crack his frozen heart, especially since it wasn't really his fault that he had fallen into the pond. So, he had sparred him, it became their little secret…

"You're still watching that human girl? "

The dragon looked up, his mercury eyes landing on the tiger that was lazily sprawled on a rock at the edge of the source. He nodded his head shyly, his azure locks with silvery shine hiding his eyes as he dipped his head to look back at the human world.

"She is so beautiful, other humans call her Yukihime because her skin is white as snow. " a small smile painted itslef on the dragon lips.

"Oh? Can I see? " the tiger asked, his long black striped tail shaking with excitement.

"Come. "

The dragon gave him his hand, pulling him into the water, the tiger liked water so he pleasantly shuddered at first from the contact. Then, arrived at the dragon side, he saw the snow princess. She was beautiful indeed, long hair, light brown the same length and the same color as his own, although it was less wild and dishevelled, a very pale skin very soft looking. She must have been between sixteen and eighteen years old, they appeared to be children compared to her, but she had no stripes, no soft and fluffy ears or tail like him, the tiger didn't understand why the dragon thought she was so beautiful.

"You see, you see Yukimura how she stands gracefully on both her legs, how her pink lips pucker when she smiles, can you see her little white teeth? " Yukimura unconsciously ran his tongue over his sharp fangs after hearing these words, Masamune continued, "How her hazel eyes light up when she talk with another human, how she walks with dignity and pride, despite the misfortune that plague her. "

At the end of his sentence, the dragon again lost himself in contemplation. "Of all the people on this earth, why was it her the demon chose to curse. " he whispered.

Yukimura then swallowed the question he was about to ask, he turned his eyes toward the source, then he saw it, while the girl was walking barefoot, the marking twisted around her leg, the inkling, dark like a tattoo, a mark that humans couldn't see, but so overwhelming for the girl. The fact she is still able to stand was a miracle for Yukimura.

"And she has long slender fingers without claw and without scales too, her skin looks so delicate and soft... not like mine at all. "

Yukimura used one of his claws to casually remove a piece of meat that was stuck there since his last meal, then returned his eyes to the dragon now contemplating his hands covered with an armor of small sapphire scales, frowning his eyebrows seeing his long clumsy claws, which went up above his head to touch his small horns covered with silky brown fur. The dragon grimaced.

"I think Masamune is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. " the tiger replied, advancing cautiously before pecking an innocent kiss on the dragon scaly cheek. "I love you as you are. "

Still, the corner of his lips slightly pulled upward as Masamune shoved him to make him falls into the water. " That's because you're an idiot. " he added, a hint of joy in his voice.

Yukimura, soaked, stood up before leaving the source to shake himself dry, sending pure water flying all around him. He wasn't really dry , but it wasn't important , the young tiger was not wearing many clothes anyway. Unlike the dragon who wore a simple but long kimono covering his whole being, the tiger wore white sort pants and walked barefoot, his stomach was completely uncovered and only his arms and a bit of the top of his little chest were covered with a red bolero. He was proud of his lightly sun kissed skin and his black tiger stripe, proud to be a tiger of high rank.

"Mah, in a few years you can take a full human form, it takes time, be patient Masamune."

"I won't let an idiot give me lessons. " Masamune growled, but still smiling.

"Well then, you should be able to catch me if I 'm so stupid, girly dragon." Yukimura teased already hiding behind a tree in the nearby forest.

It was too late for him to realize that he had already taken the bait and he was already stepping outside of the source, growling at the tiger who would see if he can catch him.

A few hours later, exhausted and left breathless by their games, the two friends decided it was time to say goodbye for today, Yukimura was accompanying Masamune back to the source when he felt an evil aura near them, his tail bristled, he stopped his progress.

"Go home." Masamune said coldly.

"What? But what about you? " Yukimura said, he would not abandon Masamune against a potential enemy, tigers knew how to fight!

"I know him, he will do me no harm, but I can not guarantee your safety, then go." he flatly stated.

Yukimura wanted to protest but Masamune pushed him away once again, "I'd say go away!"

Yukimura then took a hesitant step back , then another, before half-heartedly turning away, "See you tomorrow. " he added before running into the forest.

Masamune , returning to his sad and hard self stepped out of the tree cover.

"Masamune-sama!" an adult and deep voice suddenly called out.

Masamune returned to the source, where a man was waiting, big and strong looking for the dragon he was, he had long black claws that exceeded the sleeves of his earth colored kimono. The severity of his face was reinforced by the fact that the adult dragon now had a deep sullen air around him.

"Hello... Kojuuro. " Masamune hissed between his teeth.

"Masamune-sama! I came to bring your lunch, imagine my concern when I found the source empty and unattended. " Kojuuro scolded, grabbing his small shoulders.

Masamune rolled his eyes, he was the guard who needed a guard, " Excuse me Kojuuro I thought I saw something between the trees, I wouldn't do that anymore. "

The tall black dragon folded his arms across his chest, frowning more if possible. " Was it the little tiger who were with you? " he asked very seriously.

Masamune cringed and looked away, it would have been silly to believe that Kojuuro hadn't noticed anything, with that idiot Yukimura who took his sweet time to run away...

" Erhhh... " was the only thing he could come out for his defence.

"No other creature than a dragon can approach the source without authorization Masamune-sama those are the laws, I 'm afraid I have to inform my Lord your father and the Lord Byakko of his presence here. "

At these words, Masamune reacted immediately, grabbing Kojuuro sleeves as if his life depended on it.

"No, please I beg you, he is my friend, I don't want him to be punished, it's my fault. He is only a young boy like me, he will do no harm to the source, has no reason to want to use it for evil purpose! Kojuuro, I beg you, don't say anything! Nobody ever come here anyway! "

Dumbfounded by the spill speech of the young prince, Kojuuro didn't know how to answer, his sense of duty intimated him not to listen to the child, but his young liege begging eyes have finished disposing of his severity. After all, Masamune had once again show that he was only a child.

"It's okay, I will not say anything!"

Masamune had trouble restraining to burst out with joy.

"But on the other hand, you have to promise me something. "

Conditions, always conditions, Masamune joy fell when he nodded.

"This tiger must never put a foot in the source, it should never be defiled, is that clear ? "

"Yes." in his heart he thought that anyway Yukimura was purer than him.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Masamune stated.

Finally Kojuuro smiled gently, "Alright, let's eat then."

Masamune wasn't against the prospect of a good meal, the Black Dragon was a fabulous cook.

Ooooooooooooo

The next day, when Yukimura came close to the time when he always come by, he almost had a panic attack when he saw the dragon. Masamune was prostrated, on all fours in the source. What caused the panic was the expression of agony on Masamune young face, his features were distorted by distress and tears that seemed to refuse to want to go out.

"Masamune." the tiger exclaimed, rushing toward him.

"Don't come! " cried the voice of the dragon, almost breaking with emotion. "I promised you wouldn't step into the source anymore. " he added after taking a calming breath.

"Tell me then! Tell me what 's wrong! " Yukimura asked urgently, showing his concern for his friend.

A sob shook the small shoulders of the dragon child, " Yuki-Yukihime... she 's dying. It shouldn't have happened so soon! " was all Masamune managed to articulate.

Yukimura dropped to the floor, crestfallen, unable to know what to say or do to ease or even reassure his friend. Princess Yukihime, Masamune knew her since she was a little girl, ever since he was given the source, he had seen her grow, beautify. Every morning he woke up in the source with new hope that he could contemplate her again... to see her die... seeing everything and all that he had always known and secretly admired disappear like that, knowing he would never see her again on the land of men... Yukimura couldn't imagine what kind of thing Masamune was truly going through.

"These humans are useless! They achieve nothing, the demon steals his life... they will not get anywhere. " Masamune suddenly exclaimed. "I know what to do... if only, if only I could go on earth to tell them... "

Yukimura eyes widened, he shook his head while Masamune mesmerizing eyes fell on him. " No, no Masamune you can't ask me that. "

"Please Yukimura, help me, I have to save her, I have to go on earth, I can't do it alone, I don't know how to. "

"It's impossible, the Tengu guards will never let you pass pass unless... unless . " Yukimura stood, fists clenched, a determined look on his face, he stated . " I'll help you, I know where to get permission to go to the human world, but I want to come with you."

Masamune was willing to risk everything to save this precious princess, but he hesitated for his friend to take such risk."Very well. " he reached out, this time it was Yukimura who helped him out of the source.

He followed Yukimura hand in hand through the woods, to the iron mines and to the great palace of the West always perpetually immersed in the fall season, where the red color of the trees were embellished with the red tile of the roofs, it was a warrior territory, and the polished metal of many weapons flicked at the market place. There, Yukimura hid him in a corner, then got the tarp covering the carriage of a trader. He passed it around Masamune, covering him as if it were a cape, hiding his face, the small dragon horns on his head making strange lump under the hood.

Yukimura smiled. "That way no one will recognize you, father always said that tigers and dragons are like water and fire. "

Masamune, despite his grief, could not help but returning his contagious smile, weren't they evidence of the contrary?

Yukimura guided him through the corridors of the main palace, were tigers were busy managing the kingdom of the West, no one had time to notice a young prince who was running holding hands with a small cloaked form as suspect that it might seem. Yukimura stopped in front of an impressive red door where the two doors were adorned by majestic bas-relief depicting a tiger with wings of fire, the symbol of the House of Byakko.

"Well, this is my father's office, you know what you have to do ? " Yukimura asked.

Masamune nodded before hiding behind a flower pot after Yukimura knocked on the door.

"Enter. " responded a hoarse and deep voice, like a roar.

Yukimura grimaced, his father didn't appeared to be in a very good mood. The young tiger pushed open the door, coming to see an empty room, the walls white and clean, except for the huge office beech, which sat before him, if it wasn't made of solid wood it would surely have folded under the weight of all the paperwork that roamed on to of it. Behind all this jumble of paper stood a tall man that even the many layers of his ceremonial kimono couldn't conceal his muscles. His skin was brown and he had black stripes similar to Yukimura's, his long wavy hair were as white as alabaster, free of any boundaries and cascaded proudly around his stature, a thick white tail with black and brown stripe exceeded from under the desk, tapping the floor angrily.

"Yukimura, "said the beautiful tiger looking up from his papers. " What's the matter, my boy, I don't really have time to play with you as you can see. "

The young tiger feigned innocence with the most perfect acting, " I know father... but there was this tigress who wanted so much to meet you. "

"A tigress ? " When he saw his father golden eyes flicker with some light, Yukimura knew his plan had worked and he had piqued the great tiger interest.

"Yes, she really seemed to want it very much, normally I would pay no attention, but she had one of those pairs of huge- "

"Well, maybe I can give myself a little break if a subject shows so much interesting in wanting to be honored by my presence. What if you brought me to her then, Yukimura?" he said , rising painfully from his office, his heavy clothes sliding behind him.

All smiles, Yukimura directed his noble father to cross the threshold of the office door, he quickly winked in the direction of a potted plant.

It was only when he was certain that there was no one in the hallway that Masamune came out of his hiding place. Not wasting any second he rushed into the office, despite the apparent disorder it took him a few seconds to find a blank sheet, he took a brush and ink and wrote quickly. The place ,the reason which justified a visit to earth and the name of the person to help. It took longer to find the sacred seal of the tiger to apply the signature. Masamune crossed fingers when placing the heavy emblazoned seal on the sheet, this item worked through the magic ink and responded only to those with the right blood to activate it. He closed his eyes when redrawing the seal, praying that his noble blood had worked on it

Bingo, on the paper was now printed a beautiful ornament of a tiger with wings of fire, Mission number one accomplished, now just to put everything back and wait for Yukimura return.

"Father, I 'm really sorry to have wasted your time, I really didn't expected her to go away. " Yukimura voice sounded again in the hallway.

" Oh, it doesn't matter my child, at least I exercised my paws a little. " disappointment was evident in his voice.

Arrived at the potted plant, Yukimura noticed the thumbs up hidden between the leaves.

"Well, I guess I will not bother you any longer, father, if I find her I will introduce her to you directly. " Yukimura continued.

The great white tiger ruffled his hair. "Brave boy. " he said before closing the door to his office to go back to work, not wanting any more disturbances.

Yukimura didn't wait a second longer to go to Masamune "You have it?"

"Yes, it wasn't so hard. " the dragon whispered from his hiding place.

The tiger grabbed his hand and together they ran to the gate that lead to the land of men, they had no time to lose in vein words, Yukihime hours were counted.

The gate was at the end of a long paved road, it was made of vine wrapped around a red Shinto arch, no sound, no wind disturbed the tranquillity of the small clearing where it was.

Two Tengu were taking turns to keep guard of it, one was lush with beautiful black feathers and golden eyes, the second had scarlet red hair that fell upon his face to hid his eyes and never uttered any word, his feathers were pure white but there was something disturbing about him. With all his heart , Yukimura wished to face the first, not knowing how his plan would work with the second

Great was his relief when he saw from afar the great black wings and the forest green clothes. The Tengu made great waving motion to say hello when he spotted him.

"Well, was is not that the little prince Yukimura ? What brings you today, you aren't with one of your brothers? "

All proud, the young tiger showed him the exit permit, "No Sasuke, this time it 's my turn to go on a mission, father says I'm ready. "

Sasuke raised a quizzical smile at first, before finding that the paper was undeniably bearing Byakko seal, he frowned when he saw that the one accompanying Yukimura was covered by a large cape, ah but who was he to doubt the judgment of one of the four of God. "Um, I guess the big day arrived, I knew it wouldn't take long you are a really great tiger after all. "

He turned and tapped three times the edges of the gate with his feet wearing high wooden geta. The clearing through the portal was troubled revealing a passage to another world. "The passage is open. Above all, you should know that the human time doesn't flow the same way as here, here you are still children but down there you surely would have an adult appearance. "

"Thanks for the tip, " Yukimura saluted him as he was about to cross the gate, his hand still in Masamune's.

"Wait, do I know you?" Sasuke finally asked, taken by doubt.

"Uh, that is to say, I was still a little afraid to go alone so I asked a friend to go with me. But please don't tell father."

Once again, the Tengu was doubtful, he was about to retort something when he was interrupted. "Sarutobi, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Masamune highly tensed and squeezed Yukimura hand, he couldn't be mistaken about the nature of that voice. Sasuke looked at the children and then to the black dragon who had just arrived in the clearing. "What a pleasure to see you again Katakura."

"The pleasure is mine. " Kojuuro continued, advancing toward them, "Children, " he nodded at them.

For a moment his eyes met Masamune in the shadow of his hood, and the young dragon prince understood... the tears came to his eyes but he swallowed them back, unable to believe that his guardian was offering them his support.

" Ah, you can go. Sometimes our discussions could take long. " Sasuke added, scratching his nose.

Yukimura gave a nod and this time frankly went through the gate with Masamune after him. Kojuuro prayed inwardly that he didn't make the worst mistake of his life... but he had to get the happiness of Masamune foremost.

Masamune didn't know when or how he had fallen asleep, that when he managed to extricate himself from the torpor of sleep that he began to feel a sharp pain on his back. He noticed then a big hand with small white claws near his head and then he understood.

"Yukimura move, you are crushing me. "

It was only after feeling some relief, after Yukimura has issued a groan and rolled on the ground that he noticed his own voice was different. He put his hands to his throat.

"Wow. " Yukimura exclaimed beside him, Masamune turned his gaze to him, surprised by the change in his friend voice as well.

Somehow it was no longer another child he found next to him, it was indeed a handsome young man with sun kissed skin and muscled chest, thick tiger tail and powerful stance, with two small black ears soft and attractive looking, like his face with delicate features decorated with two parallel stripes on each cheek and proud and bright hazel eyes that were now riveted on him. Somewhere, in the bottom of his mind something told him Yukimura was very much alike Yukihime. A true beauty.

"No, Masamune. You really are the most beautiful person I know. " His voice had became masculine, almost mesmerizing... he grabbed a lock of Masamune hai, playing with it between his fingers. "Your hair are brown now, they are so soft. "

At these words, he looked at his hands that he hated so much. Well, the sapphire claws were still there, but much shorter and the scales had disappeared leaving behind a milky white skin. Masamune let out the breath he was holding touching the smooth, soft skin of his face.

"It's my complete human form. " he said not believing his own words even while he touched his horns became majestic and great antlers, no more the bits of horn itching constantly. His voice was also manlier than Yukimura, a real velvety voice.

The facts were there, as Sasuke had warned them, here they were older than twenty years each. Still he had no choice but to go on, it wasn't the moment to marvel their new appearance, the time was not in their favor, the gods only knew how long they had been unconscious. Yukihime life was at stake. Masamune refused to lose her, she didn't deserve such a fate. Taking a quick look around, he quickly realized their whereabouts.

"Come, we have to go fast, I know where Yukihime is. "

Yukimura stood up too and once again intertwined his fingers with Masamune's. They walked through the gardens of the residence under the curious gaze of the servants, yet all ended up bowing and let them pass when they happily understood that the gods have finally answered their prayers, having no doubt that these divine creatures came to save their sweet princess.

Not having time to worry about the fact that they were visible to every human they met, because they weren't supposed to actually have the power to go down on earth, the tiger and the dragon rushed into the princess resting room.

The humans there nearly began to scream at their sight, and when one of them silently go out, the others followed his example, leaving Masamune and Yukimura alone with the dying princess.

Slowly, Masamune came to sit at the bedside of Yukihime imitated by Yukimura who sat on the girl other side.

The princess was panting and had a sweat beaded face, her lips were blue because of the life that was slowly but surely living her. Masamune realized one of his dreams by putting his hand on the one of the girl porcelain cheek where the demonic marking had risen.

"I'm an adult now, I know I can do it alone. " he put his other hand on the girl leg and began to concentrate.

The words of the mantra came to his lips fluently, he pronounced them under Yukimura awed eyes, if only he knew how marvellous he was at that moment. The demonic marking was already deeply inked on the princess, believing it would have disappeared without offering any resistance would have been stupid. The princess began moaning and twisting in discomfort, Yukimura didn't needed Masamune explicit request to start to hold her on her bed.

The dragon continued his incantation, calmly, concentrated. The mark seemed to disappear shrinking more and more on the girl translucent skin, suddenly in a last attempt, the mark turned toward Masamune, striking without letting any time for one of them to react.

"Masamune! "Yukimura let out while the latter screamed in pain.

Hands clasped on his face that the curse had struck, Masamune gasped. Yukimura grabbed his wrists timidly, Masamune offered no resistance when his hands were pried away from his face, making the wound visible.

Yukimura lost his breath and gasped. "No ..." he whispered.

Large drops of blood fell on Masamune lap, he lifted his face to Yukimura, his right eye was reduced to a black empty orb offering a world where the curse would be trapped forever, blood flowed freely like red tears on Masamune beautiful skin... and tainted like that... he could never return to the sky.

Yukimura choked back a sob. "Why did you ... ? "

"It doesn't matter Yukimura, I knew it could happen. " Masamune turned his ashamed gaze to Yukihime, yes he had abandoned his friend for this human... it was just wrong to believe that this could have happened otherwise. "Why isn't she waking up yet? " he wondered out loud.

Yukimura, trying to forget his sorrow, leaned over the princess, and ran a hand over her face to feel a breath, then put his ear over her heart to hear the beats under Masamune tired gaze.

Sadly, the tiger shook his head, "The curse had already eaten her heart, there is nothing we can do anymore."

Yukimura never would have believed that he would get to see Masamune this angry. "You don't have the right to say that we did all that for nothing! " he roared, grabbing Yukimura clothe. "You have no right to tell me I have given you up for nothing... " he whispered , letting his head fall against the tiger chest.

Gently, tenderly, Yukimura pushed him away, in a gesture filled with sweetness he sat Masamune back down, then with one hand on the princess heart, he put his other hand over his. A smile both sad and sweet rose on his lips.

"There's still one thing left to do."

"You have no right! " Masamune roared, he could sacrifice himself, but he refused... he refused to let Yukimura…

"It's my choice, I don't intend to go back without you. "

These words effectively silenced Masamune.

"And so I still would live in her, we will be as one and that way we could still stay together Masamune... anyway it had never been me you were in love with... "

He finished his sentence in a whisper, giving his heart to the princess, he gave one last smile full of sweetness, and his lips twitched an 'love you' as his body vanished in a cloud of cherry petal, pink and sweet scented. Masamune ended up collapsing, this time shedding real tears on the princess chest now feeling Yukimura heartbeat in her... how could the tiger say that when he didn't even gave him time to say it was wrong that he was just too stupid, too young to realize that his true love had always been by his side.

A gentle hand caressed his cheek. "Masamune?" asked a soft, comforting voice.

The dragon looked up, meeting Yukihime sad eyes, "Why are you crying? " she asked.

Masamune didn't answer, she didn't needed to know, taking in his the hand Yukihime had put on his cheek." How do you know my name? " he asked in turn.

The princess gave him a smile that was so familiar to him yet he had never seen such one on her lips, "I often dreamed of you. "she told him.

Masamune returned her contagious smile.

Time passed and the inevitable happened. Seiryu , plagued by the grief of losing forever his only son had no choice but to declare war on the tigers and Byakko whom he held responsible for his misfortune, but Byakko also had lost so much that he wouldn't respond without arms. The war raged, destroying the paradise in a conflict without real culprit where there would only be victims... never neither fathers would retrieve their child and no death will bring them back... so why bother.

It took several years, and the wisdom of Genbu, the turtle of the North to finally put an end to this absurd conflict. Genbu... yet did nothing.

He had just had to show them the source, the source of Masamune now reflected a child, a miracle, the son of Masamune and Yukihime... a dragon with a tiger heart.

Peace was declared for the good of the child and the hope he represented, when Seiryu sent volunteers dragon to protect the child on earth, Kojuuro was one of the first to present, when Byakko did the same among the tigers, strangely it was Sasuke who answered first even when the Tengu clan was just a retainer clan…

Then in this world created by the love of two idiots, a hundreds maybe thousand years passed...

Ooooooooooooo

Yukimura , now an adult gave a start when he suddenly remembered this long story. His memories really had the disagreeable habit to return anytime and anywhere, it was pretty disturbing.

"You've had enough, Yuki-chan? " Masamune asked, his head nestled on Yukimura lap.

Yukimura hand returned to caress Masamune hair and his eyes turned back toward the stars, enjoying one of the few fleeting moments of peace where they could meet. " No, just a memory resurfacing."

"Still not the time when we had scrawled on the face of a guard who had fallen asleep ? " Masamune muttered.

"No, not this one yet. " Yukimura was smiling, humored.

" **Damn** , too bad it was really hilarious."

Yukimura couldn't help but chuckle.

End

Revised

Done. I'm waiting for your feedback.


End file.
